omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Character Synopsis Boros (ボロス, Borosu), also called Lord Boros (ボロス主, Borosu-nushi) by his subordinates, is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who are responsible for the destruction of A-City. Like Saitama, Boros faces a self-imposed existential crisis, becoming so powerful that nothing gave him a thrill anymore. Boros traveled to Earth because of a prophecy stating that he would find a worthy opponent. Boros is the primary antagonist of the Alien Conquerors Arc. Character Statictics Tiering: High 7-A | Low 6-B |''' 5-B''' Verse: One Punch Man Name: Lord Boros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transformation, Immortality (Type 3), Heat Resistance (His entire species evolved to be able to survive the harsh environment of his home planet, which was shown to be covered in lava), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; regenerated from being punched into a bloody mist by Saitama), Energy Manipulation, and Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person), Flight (Capable of using energy to quickly maneuver in the air and levitate) Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level '(Superior to his Subordinates) | '''Small Country Level '(Far stronger than before, stated by Geryuganshoop to be able to wipe out all life on earth in 10 days, ONE stated that Boros would be Dragon level threat or above) | '''Planet level (Boros stated that he will blasting Saitama with the entire planet . According to the Databook his final attack Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon is able to erase the earth) Speed: Unknown '| '''Relativistic '(Already matched Saitama's speed) | 'FTL '(Boros blitzes and kicks Saitama to the moon before he can defend himself ) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '| '''Small Country Class '| At least 'Multi-Continent Class '(His punches are capable of causing extreme damage to his spaceship , which endured Saitama's moon jump ) '''Durability: Large MountainLevel '''(Survived Saitama's normal punch while Vaccine Man and Groribas were one shot) | '''Small Country Level '''(Should be far more durable than before, survived a couple of Saitama's normal punches) | '''Planet level (Was planning on surviving the Planet's destruction , though he was unable to survive Saitama's Serious Punch ,regeneration makes him difficult to kill ) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of kilometers with shockwaves, planetary with energy blasts. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Leader of alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience.) '''Weaknesses: Boros is overconfident. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. Versions: Base '''| '''Released | Meteoric Burst Other Attributeshttps://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Geryuganshoop?action=edit&section=3 List of Equipment: '''His armor '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regeneration: Like the rest of his race, Boros has an incredible rate of regeneration, with Boros himself surpassing everyone else as stated before. Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating his energy on it. When struck by Saitama's consecutive punches, he was blown apart but was able to regenerate his whole body in an instant. However Boros's regeneration ability has a limit, as it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again after being struck by Saitama's Serious Strike. Energy Projection: Boros can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire large energy blasts from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. He also combines his energy projection with his physical attacks, resulting in shockwaves and blasts capable of destroying city-sized areas. The invader has stated that the resulting blasts are so powerful that the weak will find even their bones vaporized instantly. Power Release (パワー解放, Pawā kaihō): Boros wears an ornate suit of armor that is designed to keep his immense powers in check. When the armor is removed his body becomes black and spiky and begins to glow from the released energy. Boros praised Saitama for being the first to last that long against his power in that state, suggesting that even in this form Boros is immensely powerful compared to other enemies. Fighting Style Master hand-to-Hand Combatant: Boros is an extremely skilled fighter with decades of combat experience and not a single loss in combat, making him an extremely dangerous and powerful fighter. As such, he tries to end fights quickly and doesn't hesitate or hold back, presumably as a strategy to avoid giving chances to his enemies. Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. *'Meteoric Burst' (メテオリックバースト, Meteorikku Bāsuto): It is Boros's trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body and even shortening his lifespan. This also completely changes his appearance. ::Augmented Strength: Along with his other attributes, Boros's strength grows to preposterous levels. Boros, in this form, lifts an immense part of his ship and throws it against Saitama making it pierce through several layers of the massive fortress. One of Boros's kicks had so much strength behind it that it had enough force to send Saitama rocketing through space, all the way to the moon. The kicking technique envelops the opponent in energy and moves them at almost the speed of light, resolving the issue regarding heat generated by friction. ::Augmented Speed: Boros's speed is also shown to increase drastically with the activation of Meteoric Burst. He moves so quickly he appears as just a purple streak and causes the ship around him to melt just by moving within its vicinity. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon' (崩星咆哮砲, Hōsei Hōkōhō): While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. The color is also different, instead of being only blue, it has golden tones to it. Boros states that he needs to concentrate and release the entirety of his latent energy to perform this technique. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy the entire earth. Extra Info: *Please do not attempt to upgrade Meteoric Burst Boros to 4-C '''based on Guidebook's claim that '''Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon '''is enough to destroy a star was mistranslation with the original description being that it was enough to destroy a planet. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:One Punch Man Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Armor Users Category:Brawlers Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5